disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
May the Best Artist Win!
'May the Best Artist Win! '''is the 11th episode of Season 37. Summary Starla and her friends have transferred to Disney Junior Elementary School, much to Luna’s dismay, and they enter an art contest to show who has the best painting ever! However, Luna enters also, and she and her cousin are now competing for the grand prize, which is ten weeks of no school! Plot The episode begins at the Moonbeams’ house, where Luna was getting ready to head out to school with her friends while Eclipsion and her moths were putting her school stuff. After her bag was set, her mother, Lumina, calls from downstairs to hurry and eat breakfast before it gets cold as Luna kisses Eclipsion on the forehead before filling his food dishes Blue Wilderness Dog Food and water, and her moths give her kisses back before she goes down, and as she finished eating, the doorbell rang. When she opened it, Nancy and Bree appeared as Nancy asked Luna if she’s ready for a walk to school with them. Luna smiled excitedly and replied that she is, but before she could go, her father reminds her that she forgot her lunch, just as her moths came with a Cure Moonlight lunch bag and gives it to her, then one of them kisses her nose and after receiving her lunch bag, she waved goodbye and walked to school with her two friends. Later, Luna, Nancy, and Bree arrived at the front of the school where they met Connor, Amaya, and Greg who were waiting for them. As they walked into school together, Greg asked his friends if they've heard that they're having new students in Arts and Crafts-ology as they all replied that they haven't and Bree wonders who those new students will be just as they headed inside their first class. When everyone was seated, Rapunzel introduces the four new students to everyone, just as Luna, Connor, Amaya, and Greg went wide eyed when they recognized those new students as none other than their enemies, Starla, Snowflake, Flame, and Electra! Seeing their friends faces like that made both Nancy and Bree curious. Outside at lunchtime, Nancy asked Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Luna if they know those four girls as Connor replied that they do, and Luna adds that one of them with the purple hair is her cousin, Starla! Bree finds that awesome, but Luna blurts out if she was kidding as Starla and her friends transferring to DJES is as bad enough as fighting them when they’re nighttime villains. If they’re now students in their school, Starla will cause as much trouble for Luna as usual. Looking at Luna with sympathy, Bree assures her that it can’t be that bad just when Amaya spots Starla, Snowflake, Flame, and Electra walking towards them and smirking in a mean girl way. Trivia * Starla, Snowflake, Flame, and Electra become new students at DJES. * Flame makes her first appearance in this episode. * The Hugtto! Precure OST music, You Can Do Anything! You Can Become Anything!, is played at the beginning of the episode. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 37 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Eclipsion Category:Episodes focusing on the Moths Category:Episodes focusing on Lucky Category:Episodes focusing on Snowdrop Category:Episodes focusing on Glider Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Rivalry Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes focusing on Starla Category:Episodes focusing on Snowflake Category:Episodes focusing on Electra Category:Episodes focusing on Flame Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes with Hugtto! Precure OST music Category:Episodes with OST music from anime shows